infamousfandomcom-20200222-history
Corrupted/Types
There are several''' types of Corrupted 'in[[ inFamous 2| inFamous 2'']]. Types Swamp Monsters Appearance The Swamp Monster is the least mutated type of Corrupted. Instead of arms, they have scythes used for dealing melee blows. They are capable of knocking Cole backwards and for jumping extremly high. They move quickly, but rely on close range attacks. The Behemoth spawns Swamp Monsters while you battle it. Behavior Swamp Monsters do not prioritize their enemies. If left alone, they will attack the nearest being to them, with the exception of other Corrupteds. This includes civilians and Militia. After killing a victim, the proceed to devour it. Swamp Monsters appear in groups of at least 4. They also accompany larger Corrupteds, such as Ravegers. They use their speed and jumping abilities to close in on enemies. They rely solely on melee attacks. Swamp Monsters are first seen following Mission 8, where they appear during a rally that Bertrand is holding. Swamp Monsters often appear in battles against the Militia. Swamp Monsters are fairly easy to defeat. However, they are stronger than the Militia. They are stronger, and also capable of withstanding electrical shocks. Should you try to attack from a distance, they will race over to engage you. Height is not a problem for them as they can easily jump onto a rooftop in order to reach Cole. They do have one weakness, though. Attacks from the Amp deal Swamp Monsters significantly more damage. In a few blows, one can defeat a Swamp Monster, whereas, it would take many times more shocks to down the creature. This does present the issue of getting attacked yourself, so be aware of other Swamp Monsters in the area. Another strategy takes advantage of the presence of the Militia during encounters with Swamp Monsters. Should the two be fighting, you can wait for each side to kill each other. In a one-on-one battle, a Swamp Monster easily kills a Militia troop. However, when the two battle each other, the Militia tend to vastly outnumber the Swamp Monsters. If you let the two kill each other, you will have far fewer enemies left. Be aware, that there will be a few Swamp Monsters that survive, and that the Militia will prioritize you if you should stop into the battle. Gasbags Appearance Gasbags are one of the smallest members of the Corrupted. They have a large sac of a highly unstable explosive liquid on their head. Their breathing patterns tend to be quite a loud. This can be used to an advantage, in that it can be used to identify their location before they can be seen. Behavior Gasbags are suicidal. They storm into their targets, and upon doing so, their heads promply explode. This causes instant death for the creatures. Blasts can stun the Gasbags, but only more powerful forms of them can cause fatal damage. Cole should make sure he's not in a straight line in front of a Gasbag, because if there is one Gasbag, there tend to be more nearby. Ravagers Appearance Bigger and stronger than Swamp Monsters. Ravagers are four-legged monsters. They may appear slightly clumsy, but their bodies are well suited for charging, and can they can also quickly evade projectiles. Behavior Ravagers are dangerous creatures. They take no breaks, and always attack at full strength. To avoid taking damage, they evade attacks by digging through the ground, traveling quickly and safely. When they emerge from their burrow, they charge. They can also spit acid at long distances. Ravagers are very vulnerable to Grenades. Hive Lords Appearance They are very similar to the Ravager in appearance, but they are much darker and have a slightly different color. Behavior They act like the Ravager in that they quickly evade damage, charge easly, and spit acid at long distances. However, they are tougher and can summon Spikers. Also like Ravagers, they are very vulnerable to Grenades. Devourers Appearance The Devourer is the largest type of Corrupted, with the exception of the leader Corrupted, th e Behemoth. They have a natural armor in the form of large scales which are able to sustain even the greatest damage. They have a large, strong tongue as well, which they use to get hold of their targets. They appear by themselves, or with a few lesser members of the Corrupted Behavior Devourers have natural armor that makes their only weak area the open mouth. They mainly use their tongue as a weapon. They try to eat enemies using this tongue by shooting it foreward and grabbing anybody in it's path. The Devourer then retracts the tongue and bites into the victim. If this happens to Cole, he will have a brief opportunity to attack the creature while he is pulled in. However, should he fail and is pulled into the Devourer's mouth, he shall instantly die. Devourers can also charge and spit acid. Their acid can knock down Cole, exposing him to a tongue attack, Cole will recieve damage should the Devourer step on him. Bolt Stream is a very useful against Devourers. Throwing cars into it's mouth is also effective. Gallery Infamous2.jpg 606c2c84-c4b6-4eec-8b85-eab6ab72e6b3.jpg|Cole facing the Devourer|link=http://gouki.com/Story/Details/beast-mode-activated-an-infamous-2-review Trivia *Gasbags appear in the least amount of missions of all Corrupted. *The Devourers weigh so much that anything under immediately dies, even Ravagers. *One of the Swamp Monsters was named Cole Jr. by Nix when she was training them. *If Cole kills spikers that he summoned he gets negative karma.﻿ Category:Corrupted